


Fun and easy.

by birdsongcowboy



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, vaguely sam/gene but more gene just pining over sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: Two little things about a villain self insert idea.





	Fun and easy.

“You've got a pretty face Mr. Tyler, much too pretty for this job.” The younger man smiled to himself, crossing his arms across his chest from across the interview table. “I've seen your coworkers; not any of them quite look like you, do they?”

“Please focus on the questions, Mr. O'Hagan.” Sam responded, looking up from the evidence folder for a split second as he spoke. His face was blank, but a faint blush touched his ears and the edges of his cheeks. “It's very important that you be as clear as possible.”

“You saw I've been here before.” Henry responded after a minute, cocking his head to the side to meet Sam's eyes. “I don't remember where I was that night, I was probably drunk at home. It was a Saturday after all.”

“Mhm, i see; And can anyone vouch for being with you that night?”

“HAH! I fuckin' wish.” Henry laughed, making Sam look up again for a second and meet his eyes, "That would be a no." He said with a smile after Sam looked up. Sam let his eyes drop again for a second; dragging over the man's chest and feeling his face go pinker as he stared too long at the bright flush of skin between the open collar.

Henry noticed immediately, letting the attention puff up his chest a little bit more and smiling wider at the man in front of him, and started to speak again. “I heard a yell, and a crack, and then a gunshot. I didn't say anything because i expected it was someone getting themselves into and out of trouble.”

“I see.” Sam folded his hands on the table after writing and closing his file, and gave a small smile. “You're free to go.”

Henry leaned closer, his whole body feeling brazen and buzzing with the movement and the excitement in the air. He stretched his legs under the table, moving his foot underneath the hem of Sam's pant leg. He brushed the side of it against Sam's ankle, enjoying the very small jump the shock of warm leather elicited. He allowed the man to collect himself before he spoke again, placing a hand on his chest apologetically, his fingers curling on top of the smooth silk cravat. “Forgive me if I'm being a little too forward, but would you like to join me for dinner tonight, Mr. Tyler? My treat.”

"While I do appreciate the flattery," Sam laughed, warm heat spreading quickly across his face. “I'm not sure that would be appropriate considering you're part of a murder inquiry.” He moved his feet back closer to the legs of the chair, forcing his body language to cooperate with the shock and flush of arousal that he felt.

"I'm certain you won't regret it." The other man said, voice low and eyes focused and narrow, stretching his fingers against the cool metal table. "Positively certain."

Sam looked at the man again, his eyes wide and his mouth a little open in shock before he managed to snap himself out of the feeling. He smiled, finally willing himself to speak. "I suppose it-it might not do any harm, then."

“Glad to hear it, Mr. Tyler.” Henry got up from the table, smoothing out his shirt and undoing the creases in his pants. He smiled wide, and before Sam could even try and protest; he reached a hand between the two of them and gently cupped Sam's chin in his hand. "Yes, quite a pretty face." He mumbled to himself before letting go and making his way out.

Sam sat and watched him leave, too stunned to even try and speak. He pushed the loose papers on the table back into his folder and got up himself, following the other man out the door.

-

“You think it’s funny, do you?” Gene hissed, watching as the smaller man leaned himself further back on his desk.

“Actually yes, I quite do!” The other man smiled wide, tapping the desk with one finger and clacking his acrylic against the metal. and cocking his head towards the man below him. “I know you’ve thought about it…”

“I’ve done no such thing.“

“I know you have! I saw him for a second and couldn’t get him off my mind for weeks. You’ve seen him in the lockers, manhandled him...”

“Shut up.”

“He’s felt your hard-on, Mr. Hunt. He may be particularly…dominant…but he does remember what they feel like.”

Henry watched as the man’s face gradually began to redden, staring straight up into his eyes before forcing his gaze back downwards.

“So you have thought about it, then.” He whispered, his eyes narrowing and his body easing off the desk to take the seat in front.

“Shut up!"

“No need to be embarrassed Mr. Hunt! You must know he’s thought about it too.” Henry smiled genially, his body relaxing into the soft leather underneath him “He’s especially, how should I say, adept! Exceedingly gentle, considerate. Nothing you could be very used to. Oh, and with just that temper you know so well already; enough to snap in a second.” He accentuated with a snap of his own fingers, making Gene flinch slightly from the pretend-focus he gave to the work in front of him. He felt a dull, aching arousal move through his body, making his face even redder and his hands induce a slight tremor. He clenched his fists before placing his hands down on the desk and raising his eyes. The man in front of him kept his eyes narrowed, his mouth curled into a cocky, knowing smirk.

He tried to imagine the two of them together, if only for a second of sated curiosity. Sam’s body he had seen more of than he had ever-well, half-wanted to see, and this, this man he just knew had that something that Sam liked. He could picture them together, Sam sweaty and flushed, reaching everywhere with his small gentle hands. He imagined the other man reaching up his firm chest, fingers tracing over the thin scars and cradling his love handles. The image was too much for him to handle, the sounds of moans and Sam’s name filling his head and making his head burn.

He slammed a fist down against the metal, and Henry let out a laugh.

“I know how easy it is to picture.” He said, slowly getting up from the chair and making his way around the desk and behind Gene’s chair. He leaned close, his hands firm on Gene’s shoulders and his whole body taut and buzzing with confidence. “It’s even better when he’s in you.”

Gene felt his blood freeze, and turned his head next to him to lock eyes with this tantalizer next to him. “Get away from my desk, before I have to explain to Sam why your hands bear a strange resemblance to hands crushed by a hammer.”

The other man walked away, his hands clasped delicately behind his back and slowly began to pace. A grin was still plastered to his face, and the one time again he met Gene’s eyes again, he gave a wink that just seemed to make him fume even more. The door opened a minute and a half later, and Sam peeked his head around the door and gave a warm smile to the two men who waited for him. His arms were full of papers, but he still leaned forward and gave a gentle, warm kiss to his boyfriends cheek. As he did, Henry met Gene’s gaze again; watched as his eyes filled with an indescribable longing. His face was still red and angry with arousal, and his fists were clenched. Sam turned towards Gene, opening the door halfway and giving a short wave and a nod.

“I’ll be in tomorrow, Guv. Call if you need anything!” He linked arms with his lover, shutting the door behind him.

“Goodbye, Tyler.” Gene whispered after the two of them.


End file.
